A TOKEN OF AFFECTION
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot A gift of flowers given to Kagome prompts a certain hanyou to get a lesson in love from Miroku canon pairings


_Author's Note: Here's a Valentine's one-shot inspired by the last scene of episode 99 when Kouga gives Kagome a bouquet of flowers in gratitude for her giving him a bag of chips to stave of starvation. I thought that the act, which as usual sent Inu-Yasha into a jealous fit could be a way for the hanyou to get an education in how to win a woman, courtesy of the resident ladies man, Miroku. So enjoy the Miroku/Sango and Inu-Yasha/Kagome fluff at the end. I don't own Inu-Yasha, it is owned and created by the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi._

**A TOKEN OF AFFECTION**

The late afternoon sun was drenching the landscape of the western lands of Japan during the Sengoku-jidai in warm incandescence as the day was drawing to a close. It sent golden rays down on the intrepid group of six trudging along the wooded path. The party consisted of a tiny fire-cat, a young kitsune youkai, and four young adults, a lean handsome houshi, flanked by a petite taijiya maid, another comely maiden, dressed in odd raiment for the times and beside her, a silver haired inu hanyou clad in red with a rather dark scowl on his even features.

The group continued on until the gold of the afternoon gave way to the orange and red glow of sunset and then the purple shadows of the evening advanced, requiring that the group seek a place to rest for the night. They came to a clearing not far from a natural hot spring and a clear brook where flowers of all types grew in colorful and fragrant abandon. The houshi, Miroku suggested that they camp near the stream.

"Well, friends this is as good a place as any to rest our weary bones this eventide," he said cheerfully as the girls readily agreed much to the added chagrin of the hanyou, Inu-Yasha.

"Keh, you mortals are so weak, it's pathetic," he scoffed. "At this rate, we'll never find and kill that bastard Naraku."

The taijiya, Sango retorted sarcastically as she lowered her hiraikotsu, "Forgive us for needing to rest, oh Inu-Yasha-sama." She bowed mockingly as Inu-Yasha snorted.

"Hai, we need to consider the women, Inu-Yasha," Shippou stated, sounding much wiser than his tender years. He added worriedly, "Besides, I think Kagome is ill," as he gazed at the girl from the future who sat quietly on a boulder near the bubbling brook.

All except Inu-Yasha cast their eyes to the miko who was holding a small bouquet of fragrant yellow blossoms to her pert nose, her own chocolate orbs closed with a dreamy expression on her delicate face as she inhaled its sweet perfume.

Concerned, Sango approached her gingerly, "Kagome-chan, daijabou? Is everything all right?"

Miroku added, "Hai, you've been very quiet all day. Is something wrong?"

Kagome glanced up, her eyes soft as she replied, "It's okay, minna. I'm fine, just haven't had much to say and I haven't sensed a jewel shard since this morning."

"That's right, when we had that short visit by Kouga," Miroku remarked. His keen ultramarine orbs focused on the posy cradled in her hands as he gestured with his staff. "When he gave you that bouquet."

Shippou came to Kagome and placed his front paws on her knee to peer at the flowers and he said, "All day long, you never let go of those flowers, Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she apologized, "Sorry I've been so spaced out but it's the first time ever a boy gave me flowers. I'm just so touched."

A gruff snort came from Inu-Yasha as he muttered, "Aa, in the head," which earned him glares all around, the fiercest from Shippou and Sango.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and smiled knowingly as Sango said, "It was a lovely gesture by Kouga to give you those flowers, Kagome-chan."

"Hai, but he didn't have to. He, Ginta and Hakkaku needed some food so I gave it to them like any other person would do." She brushed off her innate kindness and unselfish act as something commonplace and her friends all gazed at her fondly.

At that statement, Inu-Yasha turned abruptly and strode over to where Kagome was perched. He skewered her with his amber orbs and said brusquely, "Keh, is that the only reason you gave that okami our ninja food or did you do it for another reason?"

His insinuation was clear and Kagome's reaction to the accusation was to calmly and carefully place the nosegay in her knapsack and get to her feet gracefully. She addressed the hanyou in a voice with deceptive softness:

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Huh?"

"Oswari."

At the murmured word, the rosary around the obstinate hanyou's neck ignited in a pink glow followed by the unmistakable sound of him falling face down with a resounding thump as the dust of the dry ground billowed around him and a flock of sparrows took off in fright.

He growled, "Kagome…"

She knelt beside him and continued conversationally, "Speaking of reasons, why don't you think about the reason you're kissing the dirt while Sango and I go take a bath." She rose and turned on her heel to retrieve her bag. "Coming, Sango-chan?"

Sango gave a last look at the trio of males and shrugging, followed her friend to the hot spring.

Inu-Yasha managed to pull himself up with his arms and still growling he snapped, "That wench is going to pay one day for doing that." He brushed the dust from his haori as he continued resentfully, "All I asked her was why she gave that flea-bitten Kouga our bag of ninja food and she sits me." He plopped back down to sit on the ground with a scowl.

"Well face it, Inu-Yasha, you accused Kagome of having feelings for Kouga again," Shippou pointed out. "And she just wanted to help him."

"She should just let the baka starve. Too bad if he and the two okami with him don't know how to keep themselves fed."

Miroku knelt by the twigs he had managed to gather and lit the fire with the matches Kagome had procured from her modern time. He fanned the flames to life as he sighed and interjected, "Inu-Yasha, none of us would ever let anyone starve, even if he is your romantic rival."

The hanyou's cheeks became pink as he blushed and blustered, "H-he is not my romantic rival. I just don't like the way he's always chasing after Kagome, he just doesn't know when to quit."

"If he isn't your rival, then why do you even care?" Shippou asked bluntly. The only answer Inu-Yasha had was for his blush to grow more intense as he growled.

Miroku stood up as the campfire crackled. "Well, you have to hand it to him, he certainly is persistent. And from what I see, his love for Kagome-sama is genuine and has been life-changing for him."

"Heh, and he's engaged to someone else and still hits on Kagome. That fleabag Kouga's such a creep." Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet and warming to the conversation he began to pace as he went on in his diatribe.

"He's a cowardly, skinny, tick-ridden baka who uses sweet words to lure a woman to him. He even used empty words to the female wolf that had her believing he'd make her his bride. That's lower than low, he has no honor."

"Ayame was a small child when Kouga said those words," Miroku stated. "But it is quite apparent where his heart lies now and that is with Kagome. He has even stopped slaying humans, which was why he and his comrades were hungry."

Inu-Yasha whirled and glared at the houshi, "Are you defending that okami, Miroku?"

Miroku sat with his eyes unwavering as he regarded the hanyou evenly. "I'm merely pointing out a fact. And if you would stop being jealous long enough to be rational, you would acknowledge the truth that our Kagome-sama has affected Kouga to the point of changing his entire attitude toward humans." He grinned as he added, "And from the fact that he gave Kagome-sama a bouquet to thank her for her kindness he certainly seems to know how to warm a lady's heart."

Shippou nodded as he said, "He does have the right idea."

"How would you know? You're just a kid," Inu-Yasha snorted and his hands balled into fists turning his back fuming as his mind echoed the words Miroku and Shippou spoke, the truth ringing in his ears.

_They're both right. I hate to admit it, but the fleabag is not afraid to declare himself and has told Kagome his feelings for her, something I just can't do. But doesn't she see how I take care of her and protect her, how I watch out for her? Doesn't she see how miserable I am when she leaves and can't wait until she comes back so if she's even a few minutes late, I have to come after her? Can't she see my feelings for her in all that, the baka wench._

The hanyou stood silently with his broad shoulders slumped in misery, staring ahead oblivious as the houshi and kitsune flanked him. Miroku was at a loss as how to comfort the dejected Inu-Yasha until he spotted the myriad of flowers in a meadow in the distance and lining the banks of the stream and as it gurgled in the rising moonlight. He then brightened up as an epiphany hit him and he clapped Inu-Yasha on his shoulders.

"Come with me, Inu-Yasha my friend. I'll show you the sure way to win a lady's heart." The two young men headed off to the meadow as Shippou watched them. . . .

In the hot spring, Sango and Kagome were reveling in the warm water as fireflies dotted the area with green pinpoints of bio-luminescent light and both young women indulged in the rare luxury of a warm bath. Kagome lathered her sliver of soap that smelled of a heady mixture of flowers and musk and the fragrance wafted up on the steam from the water. She rubbed the foam all over her body, humming softly and handed the bar to Sango.

Sango took it and did the same as she remarked casually, "That is a very nice gesture from Kouga to give you those flowers, Kagome-chan. He's not like other Yorozoku any more and really is different because of you."

Kagome smiled as she said, "Hai I guess that's true. Kouga-kun is a bit rough around the edges but he has a kind heart and is not afraid to show his true feelings." She sighed as she added with a wistful expression, "I wish Inu-Yasha could be as open. He too has a kind heart but is so afraid to show it."

Sango sniffed as she said, "Sometimes I wonder about that. He can be so rude and uncouth at times. And I find it hard to forgive when he drops everything and rushes off to see Kikyo. I know how it hurts you so."

A pang went through Kagome and her expression saddened as she sighed in resignation. "Hai, it does. But when I returned and told Inu-Yasha that I would stay by his side, no matter what, I meant it. And it's a promise I intend to keep."

Sango said stubbornly, "Well, I still think he's a two-timing louse."

Jumping to the hanyou's defense Kagome retorted mildly, "Well, what about Miroku? He's a first-class lecher that goes after anything in a skirt, asking every woman he sees to bear his children."

Now Sango sighed, longsuffering as she replied, "So true but at least I know that is houshi-sama so I have no one to blame but myself for harboring hopes that he'll change and be faithful."

Kagome sighed as she stated, "And I too have nobody else to blame but myself. But as I told you I made a promise and I can't break it." Brightening up she changed the subject. "Getting those flowers today was especially nice because of the day."

Confused, Sango inquired, "Why is that?"

"Because in my time, today was a special day known as Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded. "It's a holiday in my time where gifts are given between couples to show their love for each other. Mostly it's girls that give gifts to their boyfriends; gifts like candy, flowers, or stuffed animals although recently the boys have been giving gifts on that day too. But usually a month later, on White Day is when the men can return the gesture." She sighed as she added dreamily, "It's the first time I've gotten flowers from a boy and it happening today was just so sweet." She regarded her friend with a smile and asked, "Have you ever gotten flowers from a man?"

Sango's umber eyes became sad as she replied, "Iie. But Kohaku gave me a bouquet of lilies once." Misery overtook her as she thought of her lost little brother kept alive by the Shikon shard that Naraku planted inside so he could be his puppet and do his bidding.

"He did?" Kagome said. "Gomen, Sango-chan, I didn't mean to bring up the past, forgive me." She lowered her head contritely.

"That's all right, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled as she pondered her friend's manner and realized for all her maturity in handling the hardships of their ongoing quest to gather the shards of the shattered Shikon No Tama, Kagome was still just a 15 year-old girl. Being such, her newly discovered adult feelings toward the opposite sex were tinged with romantic dreams. The older girl pointed out with a sigh, "Iie, I have not but I would like to. I'm sure it would be nice to be sought after."

Kagome nodded as they continued bathing in silence. . . .

In the moonlit meadow, Miroku was leading Inu-Yasha to a bush of fragrant blooms, some wild roses that were sending their perfume into the air. He stopped with a very perplexed hanyou in tow who nearly crashed into him.

"Kuso," he grumbled. "Watch it, houshi."

Miroku gestured to the rose bush. "Behold, the sure way to win a lady's heart."

"Keh, is this why have you dragged me all the way here, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha demanded irritably. "To look at a stupid flower bush? Kagome and Sango will be worried if they find us gone."

Miroku smiled as he informed him. "We'll only be gone a while. Besides, when they see why we went away they'll forgive us. Just trust me." He began to pluck the flowers and gather them in a bunch.

Inu-Yasha watched with a raised brow and gave a mocking chuckle. "Heh, bonze, you turning into a woman? Picking flowers."

Miroku continued gathering the blooms in a bouquet. "Inu-Yasha, I'm picking flowers for a reason." He took the last blossom and then with a vine, deftly tied the roses together.

"Hai? And why is that?"

Miroku replied, "Because I want to give them to a lady."

The hanyou's eyes widened then narrowed as he said suspiciously, "And who the hell are you giving those flowers to, huh?" _There isn't a village around so there isn't a woman to hit on. He better not say Kagome, the pervert 'cause if he does I'll kill him._

Miroku gave an easy grin as he replied, "I plan to give this to the lovely Sango, of course. And now if you come here, you can do the same for Kagome."

"Keh, and why would I want to do that?" Inu-Yasha asked.

The houshi sighed, "To woo and win Kagome, of course. You want to show up what Kouga did, don't you?"

"Keh," was the reply and the hanyou blushed, his discomfort apparent as he studied the roses. "I'm a man, I don't play around with flowers, like you and that wimpy wolf."

Miroku shook his head and tried another tact. "Inu-Yasha, for your information the very essence of a man is to woo and win a woman. There is no more precious possession for a man than a woman's heart. Given freely it is a priceless jewel." He regarded the hanyou closely. "Surely you courted Kikyo-sama fifty years ago by giving her a token of affection."

"What is a 'token of affection'?"

The houshi replied, "A gift to your ladylove to show her where your feelings lie. Like flowers or some bauble that has meaning."

Inu-Yasha's eyes clouded as he thought of Kikyo. "We didn't have that kind of relationship, I was afraid to trust her but I followed her because I couldn't stop thinking about her." He stared off into the starry clime as he continued, "But I did give her the last thing I still had of my mother's, some colored lip balm that my mother favored."

Miroku nodded as he said, "That was a token of affection. Have you ever given Kagome-sama any gift to show her how you feel?"

Inu-Yasha became totally nonplused as he blushed furiously and stammered, "N-no of course not! Why should I, she's just a jewel detector, to help me gather all the pieces of the Shikon No Tama." He folded his arms and closed his eyes, fervently hoping that the conversation would end.

But Miroku was undaunted. "Then why do you get so jealous when Kouga courts Kagome-sama? If she doesn't mean anything to you, why should it matter if he wants to claim her as his?"

The hanyou snapped, "I never said that! She means a lot to me! She isn't his, I don't want that mangy wolf anywhere near her!"

"Then why don't you do what I suggested. Bring her some flowers," Miroku said calmly. He pushed Inu-Yasha until he was flush with the bush.

The hanyou nervously contemplated the flowers before him, the soft perfume tickling his nostrils and engulfing him in his keen olfactory senses. His mind went to the vision of Kagome, identical in appearance to Kikyo but as different from his old love as day and night. Kikyo always had a cloak of melancholy wrapped closely around her, which drew his sense of wanting to protect out. She served others out of her sense of duty in her role as a miko but she did it with a heavy heart as his many conversations with her revealed. His love for her was based on a desire to take away her sadness.

But Kagome was different, cheerful and bright like a sunny summer day with a sweet compassion for others that just made her loved immediately by any who were blessed enough to come in contact with her. Shippou, Sango, Kaede, and Miroku as well as Kouga's two vassals that called her "niisan" all adored her. She bore all his pain with him and had an inner strength that he drew from that was displayed in everything she did but especially in her fighting. Through it all, she proved time and again she was determined to help him in the realization of his deepest desires. Her decision to remain by his side even with her own life at risk gave him a peace the likes he had never known before. He even found himself laughing often and feeling total joy when with her. With that thought Inu-Yasha came to the realization that his feelings for Kagome ran deeper and he trusted her like no other since his mother died. The mere thought of Kouga or any man trying to take her away from him was enough to send him into a blind rage and when he witnessed such an act he was filled with an unquenchable desire to kill the foolish party who tried.

_I've wanted the Shikon No Tama to change into a full-fledged youkai so I wouldn't have to deal with weak human emotions but I have to face it, I DO love Kagome. I love her like no other before her. _He reached ever so gently with his claws and picked a delicate bloom and then another and another.

After he had gathered several roses, Inu-Yasha called to Miroku, "I'm done so let's get back to camp." He strode past, the posy grasped in his hand as the houshi smiled in understanding and followed suit. . . .

Back at the camp, the fire was dying down as Sango and Shippou both snuggled into the transformed Kirara's soft fur, sleeping peacefully as the fire cat's twin tails cocooned them. But Kagome lay in her sleeping bag still awake as she wondered just where Inu-Yasha and Miroku had gone off to.

_It can't be Naraku, I sense no shards at all. There are no sign of soul collectors so that rules out Kikyo. And I don't sense a youkai present so where could they be?_ she fretted, worry furrowing her brow as all kinds of scenarios came to mind.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of footfalls, rustling as twigs crunched and Inu-Yasha and Miroku came into view. Kagome sat up as she frowned at the returning two young men.

"And where were the two of you all this time?" she demanded in a whisper, as not to wake up Shippou or Sango however suspicious, as it appeared that Miroku was hiding something behind his back.

Miroku and Inu-Yasha exchanged a glance then Miroku stepped forward and said amiably, "No place special, Kagome-sama. You need not worry."

She retorted, "Then where did you go? And what's that you're hiding?" but Miroku said nothing as he drew the bouquet of wild roses from behind his back and tiptoed over to Kirara's side where Sango slumbered. He took the bunch and laid it gently beside the taijiya while Kirara opened her eyes and purred her approval.

Kagome's attitude changed in a flash as she smiled and cooed, "Oh Miroku how kawaii! Sango-chan will love them!"

Miroku smiled affectionately at the peacefully sleeping taijiya. He then reached down and planted a butterfly kiss on her temple, and then rose to head to a nearby tree, diagonally across from Sango. He took a seat and proceeded to settle in for the night.

"Oyasuminasai, Kagome-sama, Inu-Yasha," he said as he yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

All while Miroku was presenting his gift to the sleeping Sango, Iun-Yasha stood wordlessly watching the act as he tried to figure out how he could go about giving Kagome his own gift for her. He observed Kagome's pretty face as she watched Miroku with an enraptured look on her features.

_Keh, leave it to that showoff houshi to make a big deal of giving the flowers to Sango. And there is Kagome, eating it all up. Well if she thinks I'm gonna get all mushy and do what he does, she's got another thing coming._

"Inu-Yasha?"

He was startled from his thoughts and crouched down beside her. "Huh?"

Kagome gazed right into his eyes as she asked, "Is that where you guys went? To pick those flowers for Sango?"

"N-not exactly."_ Looks like it's now or never_. "Here." He proffered the bouquet he picked and handed it to a stunned Kagome.

Her chocolate eyes became wide as she gazed in disbelief at the bouquet of wild roses in her hand. She touched the blooms reverently as she raised her eyes to the golden ones trained shyly on her.

"Kirei," she breathed as she raised the bouquet to her nose to breathe deeply of the sweet aroma. She studied the visage of the hanyou as she asked, "What is this, Inu-Yasha?"

He gazed into the soft cocoa pools he wanted to get lost in as he replied softly, "A token of affection."

Without a word, Kagome leaned forward and placed her hands gently on Inu-Yasha's shoulders, placing her petal-soft lips on his as his amber orbs widened in surprise then as the sweetness of her mouth beckoned to him closed as he savored her, his heart pounding. After they drew apart, he asked, "What was that?"

She smiled tenderly and replied, "A token of affection."

**END**

_Final note: I know that I have the boys picking wild roses and Valentine's Day is in February and the dead of winter but I figured the passage of seasons would be different between the two time frames. Therefore Valentine's Day could take place at its usual time of year in the modern age and at the same time, it could be early summer during the Sengoku-jidai._


End file.
